Sonic Dasher
Sonic Dasher, known in Japan as Sonic DASHER: Super Sonic Light Speed!! (ソニックダッシャー：スーパーソニック光の速度！Sonikkudasshā: Sūpāsonikku-kō no sokudo!), is an action-adventure game that takes advantage of Light Speed. Exclusive for the GigaCom. Story We see Sonic, Osnic, and T-Rex performing a concert then finishes, Sonic kisses his peace sign on his left hand and makes a phone number paper appear then throws it at the audience while saying "Thank you, good night!". They hop into a limo and appears Shadow. He tells them that Eggman is planning to create the Egg Factor, a gigantic ship that will hold the world hostage. "Well guys, you know what to do!" says Sonic. They later visit the Master Emerald Shrine to ask the Master Emerald to stop Eggman's plot. It only poped out a little fairy. She introduces herself, her name is Sparkle, she then told the gang about the ruler of the galaxy, Dark Meteo. Dark Meteo wants to rule the universe and the rest of the members of the Seven Meteos won't allow it, but he overcome and transformed them into Meteo Fairies, Sparkle is one of them, she saids that her real name is Pink Meteo, but with her "110%" attitude, she prefers to be called "Sparkle." She later grants them the unlocked potential of Light Speed. "Please, stop him!!" she saids, "Don't worry" says Sonic "We'll stop Dark Meteo AND Eggman in a blink of an eye!". They later go seperate ways and spread their potential energy to the rest of the gang. Gameplay The gameplay style is similar to Sonic Generations but adds the Light Speed system to the Boost Gauge. The addition includes 3 levels of the Light Speed Gauge, change of action while using this system, and a faster Boost. Omochaos serves as a source of shopping mid-game instead of giving out tips & tricks. Game Modes *1P Mode **Story Mode **Stage Select **Minigames **Boss Rush *Battle Mode **Wireless Battle **Online Battle *Extras **Tutorial **Emblem Report **View Movies (includes the unlockable "Deleted Plot"!) **Sound Test *Options *Mini Collection **Genesis (all games available by default) ***Sonic the Hedgehog ***Sonic the Hedgehog 2 ***Sonic the Hedgehog 3 ***Sonic & Knuckles ***Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine **Game Gear ***Sonic the Hedgehog ***Sonic the Hedgehog 2 ***Sonic Chaos (Sonic & Tails) ***Sonic Triple Trouble (Sonic & Tails 2) **Other ***Sonic the Hedgehog CD (SEGA CD) ***Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I+II 3D Pack: Demo Characters *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles *Shadow *Amy *Rouge *Cream *Cheese *Vector *Espio *Charmy *Blaze *Silver *Sparkle (true name, Pink Meteo) *Dark Meteo Trivia *Even though the plot was originally gonna involve a wild party, an earlier "interview" reveal, a different object that the Pink Meteo (or preferably "Sparkle") will popout out of, and Eggman's plot still in secret, it was heavily scrapped, they even shreaded all the papers involved with this!! It can be viewed in the View Extras (bonus material not rated), it can also be viewed in the Bonus section in Sonic the Hedgehog: Collector's Edition. *Ironically the Seven Meteos are similar to the seven Chaos Emeralds, which are the recruiting plot elements! Category:GigaCom Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Sonic Category:Fairies Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Online function Category:Sega Category:"E" rated Category:VG Ideas